Samantha Roodworth
Hufflepuff Samantha Roodworth 1st Year (This Character Belongs to httpdarkness) |- | |} About Samantha Roodworth was born to wealthy British wizard turned Muggle entreprenure Scott Roodworth, and equally wealthy American Muggle mountain climber Johanna Smither-Roodworth. They met as they were meeting about an alliance with each others' companies, and fell in love. 3 years later, they married, and have been ever since. 3 years after that, Samantha was born in Britain, where they have lived ever since. Samantha grew up loving mountain climbing, as both her parents were avid mountain climbers. At the age of 8, she climbed Mount Kilimanjaro. In muggle school, she was immensly popular, as she was both strong, and kind. However, tragedy struck when she was 10. Her school had a gas leak, and a massive fire started under her classroom. It engulfed the school within minutes, and many perished, including her best friend, Izzy. After that, she cried for many days. On the last of those days, however, her parents took her out to her favorite restaurant, The Blue Cougar. As she sat, melancholy, she started levitating. It would have been a disaster, if an Auror wasn't there to call in backup. The clean up squad explaned to her, with some help from her father and mother, that she was a witch. This lifted her spirits so much that her old personality was back. 6 months later, she got her letter from Hogwarts. Personality Sam is very brave, and is a risk taker, however, she is very smart too, and is not reckless. She is a good liar, and according to her, "has no fear". She is rich, but does not act spoiled, and is generally very kind. However, she is introverted, and has trouble making friends. She is a hard nut to crack, but beneath her tough exterior, there lies a volcano of emotions wanting to come out. Hate, anger and sadness share a place with happyness and hope. Her Myles-Briggs letters are ENTP. Appearance Her model is the young Shirley Temple. Possessions Skills and Magical Abilities 'Mountain Climbing:'She is an exellent mountain climber. Spell List First Year *Pack *Lumos *Nox *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:May Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed